


野草闲花逢春生

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: BOYs [3]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi





	野草闲花逢春生

1977年的春天，我从那个边陲小镇回了北京，先是和一群牲口一起被拉到县里，弄得一身狼狈，皮鞋上都沾了臭烘烘的排泄物，又跟着拖拉机颠了半天才到了我来时的车站，彼时我的骨头架子都快散了，勉强维持住我这副人模狗样的外表。

那地方还是老样子，发黄掉皮的墙和被人撕扯去的大字报，猩红的字也只能看到一些零碎的角，一切似乎都已归于平静。我在车站等了一天，揣着那张皱巴巴的车票站的腿都麻了，远处的火车朝这儿驶来的时候，“轰隆轰隆”的，炸的我心里突然慌得很，我上车前最后忘了一眼某处，那儿被洗的干干净净，彻彻底底。

回北京后的日子并不悠闲，过了酷暑又是冷秋，知了都死了一圈，树叶哗啦啦的往下落。我坐在堂屋里头看书，温习功课，试卷做了一摞又一摞，堆的有我半人高，而我家老太太就整日忙里忙外的替我打算上大学的事儿。被我喊了几回，别在我面前转悠，走路没个声音，瘆得慌。她因着此事有些委屈，质问了我好几次，说我心虚什么。我挥着手将她打发出去，低头继续做题，夜风将吊着灯泡的电线吹的左右晃动，我的影子也跟着歪歪曲曲的印在地上，钻进我的脚底板，活像是一只鬼，我心里的鬼。

77年的北京没有冬天，关闭了十年的考场再度打开，我就剩下激动和热情了，握着笔的手不断颤抖，卷面上自己的名字扭的像条虫，和之前下乡时看到的烂虫似的，被锄头犁死在地里，淌了一地的小细肠子。出考场的时候，老太太等我等的鼻头都发了红，我于心不忍，加快了脚步朝她走了过去，快到她跟前了，才发现她手里捏着什么。原来1977年的北京还是有冬天的，我如堕冰窟，老太太手里举着一片旧报纸，非要问我上头是谁，是不是我朋友，还不停夸赞着是多么漂亮的男人和多么英俊的青年，笑的脸上皱纹都更深了。原来人不管多大年纪都喜欢好看的，但我却没心思和她打趣，黑白的相片里，活着两双亮晶晶的眼睛和滚烫跳动的心。

是谁啊，是我心里的鬼来找我了。

1976年的下半年，我从一处调到了另一处，比原先更是偏远，我心里一下子就冷了，害怕等不到回城的通知。夜里到的时候，跟着其他人浑浑噩噩下了火车，就被聚集的人堆吓了一跳，我无心看热闹，可那如雷鸣的嗓子喊的谁都听得见，说是有个小贼偷东西，要人打死他。我垫着脚张望了几眼，鲜血浸了一地，还渗了些在地砖里，一个身影蜷在人群中央。我走的时候心里却好受了点，原来此处也不算荒凉，起码还有人寻事斗殴。

村子里的人温良，日子也悠长，白日里劳动，晚上教他们识字念书，我自诩有些文化，记性也不错，但凡事都有意外。

头一次遇见邓伦的时候，他并不光彩，被人压在苞米地里，干那档子事，两条大白腿被人拉着抬在半空，肏的咿呀乱叫，丰盈的奶子左摇右晃，淡粉色的乳尖立在上头。我呆在那处咽了咽口水，就这么看着我印象中的老实汉子挺着他胯下粗黑的肉棒往邓伦的屄里捣，是的，是屄，一个女人才有的东西，艳红湿软，被插的“噗嗤噗嗤”，阴唇外翻，淫水飞溅，有些甚至落在我的布鞋上洇湿了一小块。他俩似乎没注意到我，交媾的面目红霞，男人干裂的手掌攥着邓伦的奶肉捏的用力，似乎可以挤出奶浆，干枯的身体压在那一片白花花的嫩肉上猛冲直撞，直把邓伦肏的呜呜哭叫，流着泪拽着野草浑身发颤，屁股抖的不成样。我听到一声闷哼，约莫是射精了吧，那根肉吊终于从邓伦身子里退出来，一股股白浆从他下体涌了出来。

我到底是被发现了，那个汉子对我笑的憨傻朴质如同在课堂里那般，我抖着手指头问他如何干出这事，他依旧那副笑容，却一巴掌甩向邓伦的肚皮，皮包骨的手指插在他的穴里扭转抠挖，对我说邓伦是个身子畸形的二椅子，人又傻，不干这活，他和他娃儿早饿死了。又是一波浊液淌了出来，邓伦的屄穴像是一口泉，喷的都是男人的臭精男人的欲望。我干巴巴的眨了眨眼睛，千言万语哽在喉头，最后只回了一句哦。沉默总是骇人的，邓伦他还躺在那儿，时不时激灵两下，藕节似的臂膀捧着肚子，半长的头发垂在肩上，秀美的面颊白的过分。倏地，他睁开眼睛，眼里亮的像是我从前家里的小妹妹，甚至有几分天真。我僵了一会儿脱下身上的外套给他盖上转头走的飞快，手里还捧着今晚要教授的课本，差点摔进一旁的沟里。后头似乎又肏了起来，将将听得见些模糊的哀叫。

邓伦会来找我这事倒真的有些始料未及，我还在批改作业，看着满目的错字兀自头疼。他也不晓得从哪里冒了出来，白夷似的手握成两个肉包包，嫩的连骨节都看不见。我不懂他的意思，他就朝我摊开手心，是两枚鸡蛋，不大正好藏的住，我碰了碰，蛋壳还带着他的体温。

“这个把你，你帮我找我弟弟好不好？”，这是他对我说的第一句话，也是我记得的最后一句。

“呜，他们说你是新来的老师，老师不是什么都会吗？”，他看我的样子认真单纯又似乎有点委屈，我不清楚他到底是真的傻还是天生一副乖巧容貌。我从他手里接过鸡蛋，随手摆在桌上，朝他点了点头，示意自己答应了。

其实我不太晓得怎么去找，我都不确定他这个傻子到底是不是有臆想症，平白哪来的弟弟。我转身想将他请出去，瞥见他胸口有一片白渍，才想起来那句“他和他娃儿”，我舔着干燥的嘴唇红着脸朝他下面看了过去，明明穿着干净的裤子，看不到一丝肉，可我脑子却全是他岔开腿，捧着鼓鼓的肚子，浑身痛的汗津津用他那个女屄生孩子的模样，小嫩穴被撑得大大的，圆圆的，几乎要裂开，有血有羊水从他那里齐齐流出，邓伦躺在疼的呜呜咽咽，或许身边还有野男人等着干他。我被自己的想法取悦，却忘了对面站着的邓伦。邓伦的眼睛有些细长，眼尾上翘，衬得面貌艳丽，天真又娇憨，此刻却将我吓的浑身发抖，我一把将他推出门去，踱着步子坐回床沿，身体里的脏器没了旁人在，瞬间搏动的要从我喉管飞出，我扒着喉咙不断干呕，口水滴在泥砖上，痛苦的跪俯，一滩精水从我裤裆流了出来。

之后的日子却趋于平静，或许是我有所逃避，邓伦却时常会来找我，让我帮他找人，有时候一个人，有时候会抱着娃儿一起来，坐在我家里门口给孩子喂奶，我就这么看着他，还没我小手指头大的乳头被嘬的涨圆，浅浅的奶流滚进婴孩带着甜味的嘴里，吃的小脸蛋儿红扑扑的，可爱的紧，他也会发出娇娇的声音哄着孩子，到真的像个母亲，可软嘟嘟的脸蛋肉却和他的孩子相差无几。我就这么面上对他无视的厉害，可在夜里头做的春梦根本无法说了去。

他又来了，邓伦对我这个外乡人的期望太高。外头的雨很大，他手里拎着一个小木盆，薄薄的麻布沾在他身上，湿漉漉的往下滴水。他的眸子还是那么亮，嘴唇还是那么红。不顾我的反对，冲进屋子，举着盆蹲在地上，一会儿换一个地方，我再也按耐不住心中激荡，只因他那个肉绵绵的圆屁股半透明的对着我，若隐若现的软穴，冲着我招摇。

“老师，你们家怎么不漏水呀？”

“我帮不了你，那你还会帮我找弟弟么？”

当真是个十足的傻子。

邓伦被我光溜溜的压在床榻上的时候，并没有挣扎，我想也是，他做惯了这皮肉生意。白玉胳膊乖顺的搂着我，蹭着我的肩头，软绵绵的喊我老师。我吞咽了一把口水，将邓伦牢牢钉在自己身下，肉棒凶狠地插在绵软红嫩的阴道里，搅的里头春潮涌动，从塞的满满当当的肉缝里泄出来，紧闭的小阴唇被肏的反卷发红。我拉高他的两条大腿，仔细观察着他被我猛奸的湿嫩阴部，看他那处是不是和真女人不一样，可实际上没有太大差别，那敏感的小阴蒂也会因为被我的囊袋撞的几乎碾碎而快感汹涌。邓伦张着丰腴的大腿接受狂烈的淫弄，白晃晃的奶子被我吃的水光泠泠，只能阖着狭长凤眸呜呜哀叫。他被捣的有些吃不消了，酥柔柔的用他那双小肉足点着我的后背，期期艾艾的喊着，老师，我想要弟弟回来。换来的是我更加深入的抽插，白桃似的屁股肉被我抓在手里，玩的不亦乐乎，从指缝里流出的软肉又绵又嫩。整个阴穴被抬高压在我的肉棒上，整根拔出，整根肏入，顶的邓伦薄薄的肚皮都能看到我鸡巴头的形状，一波波温热的蜜水从穴腔深处激射出来淋在龟头上。

我俩的性事怎么结束的我都有些记不清了，等我平静下来，邓伦已经在我怀里睡着了，眼尾漂着一些红，湿漉漉的睫毛湿漉漉的嘴唇湿漉漉的身体，莹白的胴体像从前在北京路过的教堂里看到的雕像，饱满又干净。

那之后，我才认真开始打听他嘴里的那个男人，信息来的并不多，拼凑在一起也就零星的两三句。

“流浪来这里的。个子高，人也结实。”

“叫啥不知道，说起来也得有好久没见过他了。”

“对邓伦挺好，估计是玩腻了跑了吧。”

我把泛黄日记本合上，我很爱惜它，可惜没有，它还是开始发霉。得不到太多有用的信息，我叹了口气转身对着在院子里玩水的邓伦招招手，他光着脚丫子跑到我面前，被我一把抱紧怀里，我嗅着他颈间的桂花香气，倒是有些想吃桂花糕了，白白软软香香甜甜的米糕。软哝哝的身子安静的窝在我怀里，小手吧拉着说宝宝长牙了，吸的他奶子疼，我盯着他撅来撅去的嘴唇，有了想要亲吻的念头，刚一低头就被他挡住。他头一次那么认真的看我。

“不可以的，梓晨说不可以。”

张梓晨的家里成分不好，最后只有他一个人逃了出来，跑到这个面朝黄土背朝天的苦地方。他本来也呆不久，可偏遇上了邓伦，一个玲珑七窍的小傻子。他这一路遇见过不少人，聪明的，漂亮的，风情的，天真的，可谁也比不上邓伦的一个眼神。

他在村里找了个没人的破屋子住下，烂泥砌的墙，躺在里头都能晒太阳，张梓晨也不嫌弃，丝毫没有从前的派头，随便垫了张破洞的毯子就躺下了，脏的他浑身都有点痒痒，挠的皮肤到处都是血丝，血珠滴在枯茅草上，倒像是开了花。张梓晨枕着胳膊睡之前，都还想着怎么在这里活下去，以及怎么和邓伦说上话。

偏巧又是在芒种的时候，张梓晨年轻，一身的力气没处使，他一个异乡人也没田地，就扛着锄头到处走，田埂都被他踏烂了，也没找着邓伦，却帮村里人做了不算农活，晒得后背皮肤都有些裂了看得见一些细嫩的粉肉。虽然从前没干过，但他人聪明，上手也快，一天下来弄得手心里全是大水泡，在阳光下看着水液在里面流动。

“哝，你找邓伦，就在村东面，你去了就知道了。”，这个世界总是好心人多，还好有人给他指了路，他飞似的往那头跑，却没注意到后面奇怪的笑声。这个村子并不大，如果脚程快，走一个来回也就小半个时辰。张梓晨却觉得这是一条无边大道，怎么也到不了头。烈日顶在他的头上，汗珠浸的眼球火辣辣的疼，喉咙也干的快要咯血，等他终于到村东的时候，他却慌张了，满目的老泥房，腐朽沉败的木门，全都一个模样。

他站在空地里四处张望，“嘎吱”一声，打破了窒闷的空气，有人从他正对面的屋子里走了出来，是个还算周正的中年汉子，后面跟着微微喘气的邓伦，他的面孔有些发红，光洁的额头上冒着几颗圆润的汗珠。张梓晨看着那个男人往邓伦手里塞了俩馒头就走了，是白米面做的馒头。比邓伦那双手还大一点儿，他也没吃，咽了咽自己的口水，杏核似的喉结上下翻动，将馒头小心翼翼的藏进了怀里。

木门上挂着的木牌随着男人的离去又被翻正，邓伦一张姝丽的面孔在浑浊的墙下显得格外明艳，张梓晨对着他举了举自己的手。

药膏带着凉气，抹在张梓晨的手心，一根细腻粉柔的手指将乳白色的药膏一遍遍抹开，邓伦蹲在张梓晨面前，从张梓晨的角度只能看到他那个小巧的发璇，不禁感慨，怎么会有人连发窝窝都长得如此迷人。

“呼呼，呼呼，吹吹就不痛咯”，和他想的不太一样，他原以为邓伦长得娇柔声音也定然是清脆的，却没想到比一般男子还动听，温和低沉的嗓音说的话却犹如稚童。张梓晨心里一软，将他从地上抱起，揉进自己怀里，是一个软身子，绵绵的骨，绵绵的肉。邓伦却不如刚才听话，一直挣扎，涨的脸都发了汗。

“没擦擦，衣服要被弄脏了”，他有些委屈，将手指伸出来给张梓晨看，上面还沾着刺鼻的药膏。张梓晨简直要被他逗笑，将他搂的更紧，靠在他的白皙的颈子上，邓伦还是不老实，小声念着馒头压坏了，说到最后竟然是抽泣起来，张梓晨依旧箍着他，像是藏住了全世界。两个人就这么挤在一张木椅子上，日子热的出奇，也不肯松开，直到里屋的娃儿哭了，邓伦又挣扎要去看孩子，张梓晨才松手，他看了看大门上的木板又看了看床榻上那个只有他小臂长的襁褓，低着头也不晓得在想什么。

“我带你去看看花，我来的时候发现的，就在后头的山包上”，张梓晨托了隔壁阿婆照顾孩子，又给了点钱，还是他翻遍整个口袋才找到的那么可怜一点儿。后山的花其实早就败了，也就剩下绿油油的叶子，但是邓伦还是笑的咯囖囖的像个吃糖的小女孩儿，笑的眼睛完成了月牙，张梓晨坐在地上看着邓伦揪着野草满山地跑，头上衣服上沾的全是烂泥和枯枝。很快他似乎是累了，又转了回来。面目有些委屈，微微摇晃着身子，手捏着裤脚，一跺一跺的。张梓晨有些不明，想叫邓伦过来，可刚抬起手臂，邓伦就扑了上来，垫着脚往他怀里靠，小手缩在袖子里搭在他胸口，整个人使劲往前挤，和空气叫着劲。邓伦呜呜的发出泣音，模糊的喊着抱，抱。张梓晨从前做阔少的时候不是没人同他撒过娇，闹过性子，但他脑子清醒，知道那些人要的到底是什么。他颤着手搂上邓伦的后背，他和邓伦之间的拥抱并不少，每次都黏糊糊的不愿松开，张梓晨就像村口那条黄狗，见着欢喜的死也不松嘴。这还是头一次邓伦对着他喊抱，抱。

门上的木牌依旧挂着，但是却再无人敲门。张梓晨也如愿住了进去，他每日都安静的抱着邓伦沉睡。有时候会到梦到过去的日子，纸醉金迷，红罗软帐，在自己的梦境里发疯发狂，叫着吼着帮我，帮我找找人，却无人理他。以至于清醒的时候，看见对方还软嘟嘟的蜷缩在他怀里，张梓晨就忍不住的一次次将脸靠在邓伦嫩绵绵的胸脯肉上，听着他规律的心跳再次入睡。

张梓晨卖了最后一块表，他父亲留给他最后的东西，是他18岁的生日礼物。这地方太穷了，卖不出好几钱，他看着手里的票子，算了算要用的地方，也还是点了头，想着起码还能够了，够带他走了。

“伦，带着咱娃，上街去吧，买点东西，以后用的着”，邓伦乖巧的点了点头，将孩子裹好抱在怀里，坐在牛车上一路颠簸去了县里，娃娃听话，一路都没哭，玻璃球似的大眼珠子到处望，小嘴嗫嗫的不晓得说什么，大概是要长牙了。县里热闹，张灯结彩的，邓伦似乎从未见过这样的场景，他开心的在张梓晨身边蹦蹦跳跳，像只兔子，还是只母兔子，谁让他怀里抱着小肉疙瘩。

“要吃这个，还有那个”，邓伦的嘴被麦芽糖黏的红彤彤，牙床都有些拧，即便如此他还是对着张梓晨手指着别处说要吃，小肚子撑的圆溜溜的还眼巴巴的想要吃糖糕糕。张梓晨有心逗他，说自己还没吃过糖，糖糕就不给他了，闹得邓伦两泡泪眼涌了上来，他急吼吼的垫着脚一吻点在张梓晨的唇角，带着殷切的语气问他，甜不甜。世界上怎么会有这么聪明的傻子，张梓晨时常问自己。邓伦的嘴里没有多少糖味，全是三月的梨花香，又清又淡。

张梓晨走的那天，天气也好，艳阳高照，说是晚上才能回来，邓伦怕他肚子饿，从厨房里翻出一个馒头，塞给他说饿了吃。张梓晨一眼就认出来了，是之前那个男人给的，邓伦没舍得吃，时间久了都发了霉，黑色的斑点密密麻麻长在上头，他碰了碰邓伦的额角，告诉他去了上海可以吃很多很多这样的东西。

车站的人不算多，稀稀拉拉的，张梓晨排了一整天，饿了一整天，他把裤腰带又勒了勒，手里的钱都被汗潮湿了，他不敢放在别处生怕被偷了，他就那么点希望了。买票的大爷问他去哪儿，他说上海，被人睨了一眼，又嗤笑一声，说给钱，那副鬼样子要在从前，张梓晨肯定找人收拾他，可今时不同往日，他佝着腰，把钱一点点的往里面递，慢的像是时间静止了一样，被人一把抢了过去，他的手还在空中抓了两把，急得差点喊出来，就又被人塞了两张票。

“急什么急，没人抢你的”，张梓晨这才放下心来，他比来时更紧张，手抖的不像话，印着上海两个字的车票像宛如千金重，他怕得很。不断和人说谢谢，直到后面的人等不及了，把他往旁边一拱，他才停下。新票子的油墨味很重，不太好闻，张梓晨却像犯了烟瘾那样不断嗅，嗅着真实的味道。

“我的票呢，有人偷车票啊！前面的你别跑！”，张梓晨被人一拳打倒在的那一刻根本不明白这到底是怎么一回事，只晓得好多人围着他，有拳头，有踢的。他把票藏在衣衬里抱着头，他们说他偷车票，他想大喊没有，我是用钱买的，可是发不出声音，有皮鞋踢在了他的头上，胃里翻滚，鼻腔滚出黏稠的液体，他的意识变得有些恍惚。

其实张梓晨和邓伦还没睡过，即使他俩每天睡在一起。其实从县里回来那天，邓伦就闹他。他把邓伦平躺放下，掀开他俩的被窝，仔细看着已经赤条条的邓伦，莹白的身子，嫩嘟嘟的肉，那日思夜想的娇穴正对着他滴着密液。粉白蜜洞两瓣花唇紧闭，藏着樱红花蒂。张梓晨喉头滚动，两手抱住邓伦的肉屁股，把脸往他那处一埋，深深嗅了一口，邓伦羞的叫了一声，双手抱住张梓晨的头颅。张梓晨嘴一张就将这软哝哝的地方裹进嘴里，手里白桃屁股被捏的不成形状，指尖还时不时拨弄后穴褶皱，邓伦揉了揉张梓晨毛茸茸的发顶挺着白腰要他继续，秀气的小肉棒早就硬的贴着肚皮滴着水。张梓晨舌头舔开邓伦肉花，唇包着花瓣研磨，阴蒂被齿根叼着拉扯，大力吸嘬，屄口被吮的酸麻不以，花肉连连打颤，舌头又探入其中，肏的蜜水飞溅，邓伦呜呜咽咽的缠着张梓晨，说穴穴痒。张梓晨笑着用力咬了一口嘴里的小肉球，舌头像肏穴那样来回抽插，舔的的邓伦春情盎然，白嫩的胸脯乳肉摇晃，喷出小小的奶流，阴部也快活的飚出腥淡的阴精，弄的张梓晨不得不起身擦脸。后来还是没彻底做完，他俩赤裸裸的抱在一起，邓伦靠在他怀里，面颊红润润哼哼唧唧的，快要睡着了。张梓晨熄了灯，也不管人睡没睡，在他耳朵旁边说回头到了上海在洞房，那里有新家。

血流了一地，身体还没冷。张梓晨早就没了力气，眼球被打的充血，他艰难的眯着一条缝，从衣服夹缝里勾出那两张票，被沾染的看不清字，他凑过去想要在闻闻那个油墨味，就停在了半路。

拖尸的人大晚上被喊过来，骂了句“晦气”，像扔死猪似的把人扔上车，浓雾夜色里，颠簸的小路上飘荡着两张小纸片。

“邓伦，怎么把牌子摘了，不和男人睡觉啦”，有人路过看着邓伦在取门上的牌子，停下戏弄他。

“梓晨说要带我去上海了，我要收拾行李”，邓伦说的认真，眼睛还是那样亮亮的，傻子是听不出画外音的。他欢喜的小木牌拿回屋子里，那里听得见那人继续说着，“去上海当妓女啊”。

我抱着邓伦从他颠三倒四的话里，大概了解了一个故事，就是他男人不见了，具体怎么不见得，他也不晓得，天大地大，这要去哪里找，我敷衍的亲了亲他的脸，把他抱上床继续干活，他被我弄的又湿又甜，淫水涟涟，可偏不让我亲嘴，我也就算了，想来也是，那有和妓女亲嘴这一说法。

77年的开春，我在公社里做文书，通知突然就到了，说是恢复高考，我高兴的连夜和家里通了电话，说终于苦日子到头了。我也没几件行李，胡乱的塞在箱子里，急赶忙赶的买了回京的车票。我走的匆忙，想和邓伦最后打个招呼，这段日子他也算照顾到我了，陪我度过最难挨的日子。

这是我头一回去他家，我没想到原来靠的那么近，我看到门上的小木牌，敲了敲，没人出来，我又敲了敲，等了许久，他才从里面匆忙赶出来，衣服都没穿好，上面露着奶，下面留着淡淡的痕迹，我猜都猜到是什么了。

“我要走了，邓伦”，我一向是个直接又自私的人，不擅长抒情，这样会让我好受点，就像我来的时候，聚众斗殴带来的气儿都让我觉得好受，起码我不是一个人在受罪。

邓伦听了我的话转头就跑，我来不及喊他，但很快他又回来了，攥着一张破纸，像是从不报纸上剪在来的。他喘着气，说的断断续续，我却有些听明白了，这是他和他男人的合照，之前县里有大活动的时候被记者拍到了的，他男人看到以后就偷摸撕了人家的报纸，是他俩唯一的合照。

“老师，给你，你走了以后帮我找找他”，邓伦说的情真意切，这是他对我说的最正常的一句话，彻底的像个正常人，我也不再好意思推脱，点了点头，他将报纸塞进我手里，又缩回了门里，我似乎是看到他眼里的泪了，除了在床上，他好像从来没哭过。我将别捏成团的纸头展开，想看看到底是啥样的人能让一个傻子记住那么久。

我蹲在考场外大哭了起来，我家老太太先是被我吓了一大跳，而后又着急起来，问我怎么了，说是没考好没关系，有的是机会，旁边的大爷大妈们也分分附和，还说我要强。

梦里我又回到了初到车站的时候，看着一地的血，听到有人喊捉贼，听到有人喊打错了。这次我没有离开，而是喊人一起把伤者送到了卫生站，那张血呼啦扎的脸逐渐和报纸上英俊的青年重合。

老太太问我心虚什么，我不敢说，我心里有鬼。


End file.
